For some time, acoustic logging has been a useful source of high resolution subsurface information, including formation slowness, anisotropy, and porosity. Array-based tools that make use of acoustic data processing can serve as the basis for extracting such information. While the estimates of formation slowness (and other characteristics) that can be obtained in this way are useful, competitive pressures continue to drive advancements in resolution and accuracy.